


New Year's Eve

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lonely Niall, M/M, Pining Niall, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely New Year's for Niall turn out to be alright after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

'Come dance sweetheart, it's New Year’s Eve. A boy like you shouldn't be alone,'' A barely conscious, heavily drunk girl sidled up to Niall, flashing him what he thought was supposed to be a seductive smile.

He shuddered internally. Gross. 

Pasting a polite smile on his face and trying to keep his thoughts to himself, geez he was becoming like Liam, Niall spoke to the...overly made up creature that clung to his arm.

'Sorry love, I'm gay.'

'Ewww!' She squealed, catapulting off him, her face scrunched up in disgust, 'Ewwww!!'

Whining, she ran away, her hands flailing comically. 

Niall couldn't help but chuckle. Oh sometimes!

His attention was suddenly grabbed by his best mate, who had gone out onto the dance floor awhile earlier.

Under the flashing neon lights of the club, the way Zayn now moved seemed downright sinful. Niall had never seen anything like it, never seen anything so enticing. Let alone Zayn do anything like it.

Time slowed.

His mind in a whirl, he just gaped openly at his God-like best friend.

The way Zayn's hips gyrated in impossible circles in the slow, heavy bass beat, the way the lights seemed to catch on the sharp perfect angles of his jaw.

Niall let his own not so perfect jaw drop and subconsciously wiped his chin; since when did Zayn know how to dance like that?!

Niall felt his gut twist painfully as he watched the girls unashamedly throw themselves at the dark haired boy, but then gawped when Zayn, chick magnet Zayn, paid no attention to them, concentrating, eyes closed.

'Could you be any more obvious?' A smug voice piped up from his right.

Tearing his eyes away from the performance that his best mate, Niall reminded himself, was giving, he swallowed, turning to face the boy who had spoken. Louis stood, with a wide grin showing off his perfect teeth, piercing blue eyes glinting mischievously at Niall.

'What?' Niall managed, fisting his hands to stop himself from glancing back.

Louis laughed, 'Mate, you've been drooling over Zayn for a good ten minutes now.'

He couldn't--what? It had been only TEN minutes?! Felt more like ten YEARS to Niall.

'Who knew our Zaynie had it in him eh?' Louis remarked with a smirk.

'Huh?' Nonsensical sounds seemed all Niall could come up with at the moment.

Louis just grinned, 'Oh nothing.'

Niall blinked. 

Louis' tinkling laugh filled his ears, 'See ya later mate and good luck.'

Luck? Why would he need luck? Niall opened his mouth to ask Louis so when his eyes once again found Zayn and all coherent thought went poof, up in smoke. Niall almost wished he could wave goodbye, before whacking himself on the forehead, figuratively of course. 

Mouth dry, Niall gulped audibly when his eyes caught his friend's. Zayn raised an eyebrow almost challengingly, hips twisting (and God, did he just wink?!) and Niall felt himself go pale as his head spun (or maybe that was the three shots he had downed earlier, but the effect was the same really). Grabbing blindly onto the bar, he steadied himself, eyes still locked on the warm honey orbs on the dance floor.

Concern crossed the older boy's face and in three strides was by his best friend's side.

'You okay, Ni?' The raspy timbre vibrated through every cell in Niall's body, the heavy Bradford accent seeping into the very deepest nooks and crannies of himself that he never knew existed.

He nodded numbly, 'M'fine.'

'You sure?' Zayn pressed, hand reaching for Niall's forehead, because this was Zayn and he cared. 

In that split second, Niall panicked. In that split second, he realised that Zayn had never really been just his best friend. Not for the past six years.

He knew that if Zayn touched him, he was gone. If Zayn touched him…he would probably jump him and pin him against a wall. So he did the only thing he could.

Hand flashing out, he grabbed Zayn's arm, the barest brush on his skin, stopping him from touching his head before dropping his hand as if Zayn had burnt him.

'I'm fine, Zayn. Go back and d-dance,' Niall choked on the word 'dance', because what Zayn had been doing was not dancing. It was immoral. It should be made illegal to look as hot as Zayn had…did…immorality had come to destroy, obliterate, reducetodust any form of self-control he had.

'Okay then,' Zayn said uncertainly and moved off, not to the dance floor, but to Louis.

Niall collapsed, boneless, onto the bar, groaning silently.

'Mate...the sexual tension between you two is getting stifling. Go snog him or something!' An all too familiar voice snickered from behind him.

'Shut it Sean,' Niall hissed without any real heat.

Sean laughed, wiping a beer mug, 'Seriously though.'

Niall sighed, 'I--'

'Don't have any real excuse,' Sean finished for him, 'You don't. Go get him.'

He couldn't do that. As far as Niall knew, Zayn was straighter that a flagpole. And he had known Zayn for six years now. So he was damn sure.

'He's straighter than a fucking ruler, Sean.'

Sean snorted, 'A bendy ruler.'

Niall rolled his eyes, 'You don't know him.'

'I'm starting to think you don't either.'

Niall glared at the beer bottle in his hand and didn't reply.

Sean suddenly whacked him over the head and Niall yelped to the high heavens, snarling at him.

'Mate, even if you just realised that you like your best friend, I will go over there and tell him if you don't get yourself together.'

'How many times do I have to tell you that he's straight?!' Niall exclaimed, defeated.

But his friend shook his head, stormy eyes laughing as he walked away to serve another customer. He threw one last comment over his shoulder, being the oh so helpful friend (Niall didn’t think so) he was.

'No straight man moves like that.'

Niall thanked God that Sean had walked away before the thought of murder had ever occurred to him. But that didn’t stop him from plotting revenge. It involved a bar and ex-girlfriends. And vodka. Lots and lots of Vodka.

Deflating onto a bar stool, Niall hung his head into his hands, hoping that the ground would open up to save him from the worst New Year's Eve he had ever endured.

Four hours later, eleven fifty eight pm found Niall staring glumly at his phone, his favourite picture of Zayn and him lighting up the screen. They had fallen asleep together on Harry's couch and Louis had taken the picture of them all cuddled up.

Niall's eyes caught the time just as it flashed to eleven fifty nine.

Well, no kiss for me this year, Niall sighed. Last year at least some random girl had jumped him, as revolting as that had been; at least he hadn’t been alone. Neither Zayn nor Louis had approached him since the dancing thing. Liam had come and gone, but then again, he had Danielle. Harry was nowhere to be seen, so Niall was, officially, alone. Even Sean had run off with some redhead. 

Niall scoffed at how pathetic he must look, sitting alone in a crowded room with less than a minute to midnight and the start of yet another new year. Maybe he should write a song…a song called Me, Myself and I on NYE. 

He snorted. He was going barmy. 

10

9

8

 

'Niall!' 

His eyes snapped from the screen to find his best friend staring at him with an apprehensive look in his unending brown eyes. He could drown in those eyes...they were dangerous...far, far too dangerous for Niall's already minimal self-restraint.

7

6

He frowned; what did Zayn have to be scared about?

5

4

Zayn yanked him up by his arms, so they were standing chest to chest. Dark honey eyes flashed with something as Niall gaped at his friend.

3

2

1

Before Niall had time to see or hear anything, with the resounding yells of 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!, Zayn smashed his lips to Niall's.

He froze in blatant shock. What the actual—Zayn Malik was kissing him. Niall. On New Year’s Eve. Fuck. 

His arms slid unconsciously around Zayn's neck, pulling him closer. Fingers got lost in thick dark hair as Niall nudged Zayn's lips with his, fire scalding through his veins, setting his body ablaze. A smile quirked Zayn's lips and Niall felt it, his own grin spreading across his lips.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, their hips locking together, their first kiss heating up as they both realised that this was actually (finally!) happening.

'About bloody time, mates!' Louis' voice broke them apart.

Niall went his usual shade of dark red, pulling away and ducking his head onto Zayn's chest. He felt the older boy’s laughter bubble out, the gentle sound making him smile.

'Jesus Lou, I hate it when you interrupt.' Niall murmured, lifting his head to glare at the feather haired boy, only to see Harry wrapped around him, hair in disarray, lips bruised and a pink flush to his cheeks, just generally looking thoroughly snogged.

'Now this,' Niall grinned wider than the Cheshire cat, 'I saw coming for years! Harry mate, Louis' been in love with you for like a billion years!'

Louis flushed and punched his arm, 'Shut up Niall.'

Harry smirked, winking at Louis, 'Have you?'

Louis bit his lip, 'Maybe…yeah.'

Emerald eyes twinkled under the lights, 'Good to know that I wasn't the only one.'

Zayn and Niall laughed as Louis gaped in horror, staring at Harry as if he had grown an extra eye.

'You tell me NOW?!'

'Let's leave them alone to sort this out, shall we?' Niall muttered to Zayn, pulling out of his arms.

'Sure.' Zayn grinned, shaking his head as Larry started arguing about the pros and cons of having told each other beforehand; think of how long we could’ve been kissing, Harry, you moron!

Outside on the balcony of the club, Niall turned to Zayn, 'You didn't tell me you were gay.'

Zayn shrugged, 'Only figured it out when I fell in love with you eight months ago.'

Niall's jaw dropped, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, speechless.

Fell in love with?!

In typical Zayn fashion, he laughed at Niall's reaction. 'Don't look so horrified, Nialler. It was bound to happen. Liam always warned me that I cared far too much.'

Niall closed his mouth, narrowing his eyes at Zayn. 'You knew I was gay. Why didn't you say anything?'

Zayn bit his lip and Niall almost punched him in the face. Damn this boy and the things he did.

Damn.

'I wasn't sure how you'd take it.'

Niall grinned, 'Well you obviously wasted eight months.'

Zayn rolled his eyes, pulling the blonde boy onto his arms, 'More romantic on New Year’s Eve...don't you think? Not…that I planned it that way…'

And really, Niall had to give him that, because Zayn was right as usual.

Zayn pecked his lips softly, and whispered breathily into his ear.

'Happy New Year, Niall.'


End file.
